deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nessiah
is a character in ''Yggdra Union and Blaze Union. First appearing at Machina Bridge, Nessiah is one of Gulcasa's Five Dragon Generals as well as Gulcasa's main strategist. The two of them appear to be fairly close. The extras list his age as "unknown", but the official site states him to be nineteen years old, at least in appearance. Although he seems to be a loyal member of the Imperial Army, he betrays them after Gulcasa captures Yggdra, killing all his men and informing Milanor of where Gulcasa is taking Yggdra before killing himself. However, he appears again a few battlefields later to scold Milanor and the Royal Army for not moving quickly enough. Nessiah is actually a fallen Grim Angel (See map description of BF-27 and BF-28), and the creator of the Gran Centurio. When he lived in Asgard, he went by the name "Aries", and was a pure-hearted idealist—so much so that he refused to fight demons, because he was a pacifist. Asgard hated him for his stance, and it eventually led to his downfall, which is implied to have been orchestrated by Hector (the villain of the overarching story of Dept. Heaven). Being stripped of his wings and bound by the Chains of Conviction—which force him to exist eternally, without being able to age or die—Nessiah was cast down to Yggdra's world. As soon as he regained himself from the trauma, he gave the Gran Centurio to Fantasinia's royal family, and whenever the human world became too peaceful, he provoked conflicts that turned into wars. It is revealed that it was he who seduced Nietzsche's sister into stealing the Undine race's most precious treasure: the Transmigragem, an artifact which allows the Undines to survive as a species. And, as if to close the deal on what he has done to their race, he was also the one who coaxed the Undines to slaughter humans by sharing with them a dubious claim that the blood of humans could be used to make an elixir that could prolong their lives, preserving their race in the process. His aim was for the Gran Centurio to gain power from battle—enough to break his chains—and after that, Nessiah planned to take it back and use it to destroy the corrupt system that had made his life so miserable. The wars in Yggdra's generation finally gave the Gran Centurio its necessary power, and after Gulcasa's defeat, Nessiah tried to begin his vengeance. Yggdra and the Royal Army, furious with him for his penchant for reviving the dead to mess with them—having them power up his sword and fearing for what might happen to their world—refused to hand over the Gran Centurio, leading to an epic battle. In addition to the Gran Centurio, Nessiah is also the creator of Roswell and Rosary's Ankhs and the Tactics Cards. He constantly carries a golden spellbook known as the Revelation of the Gods, which appears to be his most treasured possession. He's voiced by Miyake Junichi in the PSP version. Trivia *A Milanor-exclusive weapon, the divine chakra Mjollnir (神圏マセラマティ, Shinken Maseramati), is stated to be a replica of a Diviner. Since the only other Grim Angel, No. 367, already wields the Skadi P-2, it is very likely the Mjollnir belongs to former Grim Angel Aries, AKA Nessiah. Music Nessiah's themes are , also known as "Onward, Nessiah!" in Yggdra Union and in Blaze Union. Gallery Nessiah5.png Nessiah_2.jpg|Nessiah's art Sources: http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/YggdraUnion http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/BlazeUnion Category:Characters Category:Yggdra Union Characters Category:Blaze Union Characters Category:Enemies Category:Yggdra Union Enemies Category:Dragon Generals Category:Recurring Characters